A wide variety of cleaning implements are known in the art, and the prior art has provided numerous sweepers, brooms, mops, and the like. One well-known type of cleaning implement is a sponge mop. Sponge mops typically have a mop head supported on the end of a handle. Sponge mops also typically have some type of wringing mechanism to squeeze liquid from the mop head.
One type of sponge mop is a butterfly mop. A butterfly mop has a mop head that is foldable along a central axis. A butterfly mop generally includes a wringing mechanism that can be used to fold the mop head along the central axis.
On occasion, the mop head on a sponge mop has to be changed. For example, over time the mop head may become worn or soiled from use. Unfortunately, however, with many sponge mops, changing the mop head can be a cumbersome and time consuming task.